Nuevos Recuerdos, Otra historia
by Paula.panda
Summary: Una nueva chica llamada Haruhi Ristsumine llega a la vida de los Inazuma Eleven; ella y Kazemaru comienzana hacerse amigos y a compartir aventuras, puedes ver como Endo,Goenji,Fubuki, y todos los demas comparten una nueva historia junto a esta nueva chin


La historia contada a continuación es solo para nuestro entretenimiento, los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen.

Otra historia…

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento los integrantes de Inazuma Japan se merecían un descanso, así que Endo y Kazemaru fueron a la torre para recordar viejos momentos, mientras conversaban de trivialidades, oyeron ruidos, como si alguien golpeara un neumático miraron a distintos lados para fijarse mucho mas delante de donde ellos se encontraban había una chica aparentemente de su misma edad golpeando un neumático con mucha fuerza, al parecer practicando, pero ¿quién era? Nunca la habían visto en la ciudad de Inazuma. Kazemaru se quedo impresionado con la agilidad con que se movía y Endo con la perseverancia. De pronto esta chica misteriosa golpea el neumático con tal fuerza que casi sale disparado si no hubiera sido por una cuerda que lo sostenía cuando regresa hacia la chica, ella no alcanza a reaccionar con sus puños así que aplica una patada con tanta fuerza que logra romper la cuerda. Endo y Kazemaru impresionados aun seguían mirando a esa chica sujetados de un barandal que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Ella se percato que la estaban mirando así que tomo su mochila, dejo el neumático cerca de unos arbustos y se fue corriendo. Quien seria esa chica se preguntaban Endo y Kazemaru. En el camino de vuelta a Raimon hablaron poco ya que Kazemaru estaba muy callado debido a la aparición de esa extraña chica; cuando de pronto en la puerta de su secundaria se topan con ella. Ella solo los mira de reojo y sigue su camino.

-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?- pregunto Endo confundido

-No lo sé.- dijo Kazemaru- pero es la segunda vez que la vemos en el día.

Al día siguiente tuvieron que ir a clases. Cuando comenzó el profesor hizo un anuncio: "Alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante en nuestra clase, su nombre es Haruhi Ritsumiya, viene de otro país y es nueva en esta ciudad así que por favor acójanla en nuestra clase" cuando la puerta se abre todos alzan la vista para ver quién era su nueva compañera, pero Kazemaru se percata que era la misma chica del día anterior, y ahora puede ver cómo era ella.

Haruhi era de su misma estatura, de cabello color castaño, con ojos cafés no tan oscuro un poco parecidos a los de él. Ella camino hasta un pupitre que estaba cerca de la ventana, mientras los murmullos de sus compañeros se escuchaban, Kazemaru no apartaba su vista de Haruhi, en ese momento Haruhi se percata de que la están mirando y mira a Kazemaru con una mirada fría, este se apresura a mirar hacia adelante, para disimular.

Las clases terminaron e inmediatamente Haruhi se levanto de su puesto y salió de la sala, Kazemaru se pregunto adonde iría con tanta prisa pero se despreocupo de eso cuando Endo comenzó a hablarle del entrenamiento. Mientras tanto Haruhi fue a cambiarse el uniforme de Raimon por una polera blanca y unos shorts azules

Ella salió trotando , pero paso cerca del cancha de los Inazuma Japan los cuales estaban entrenando, Fuyuka, Aki y Haruna estaban a unos metros de ella , en ese momento Tobitaka tira el balón con mucha fuerza hacia donde se encontraba Fuyuka, Haruhi se dio cuenta de esto y corrió hacia donde se encontraban las chicas para que el balón no les diera, e increíblemente desvía el balón con un sorprendente golpe. Cuando el balón toca el piso lo toma con las manos sin darse cuenta de las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

-¡Tengan más cuidado!- grita Haruhi para luego patear el balón con tanta fuerza que atraviesa toda la cancha para llegar a la portería de Endo, quien logra, apenas, atrapar el balón.

Ahora todos quedaron impresionados con Haruhi y con el poder que tenia, Endo sonríe como solo el sabe y mira a la nueva estudiante; Goenji y Kido no se explicaban cómo alguien podía tener tal poder sin haber jugado antes; Kazemaru también observaba sorprendido, preguntándose qué hizo para correr tan rápido para ayudar a las chicas. Las chicas le agradecen a Haruhi quien le da la espalda y dice "de nada" para luego seguir con su trote. Kazemaru, intrigado sale del campo de juego corriendo en la misma dirección donde Haruhi iba.

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunta Endo

-Recordé que debo hacer algo.- Dijo Kazemaru mientras se alejaba

-¡Te acompañare!

Luego los dos siguieron a Haruhi quien trotaba casi sin parar, ocasionalmente paraba para ver quien la seguía pero como no veía a nadie continuaba con su camino. Endo y Kazemaru la siguieron todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron al destino de Haruhi que era… La torre.

_Amigos lectores espero que les haya gustado esta historia, pero no suelten sus computadores ya que pronto sabremos mas de Los Inazuma Eleven y la misteriosa chica llamada Haruhi Ritsumiya. Sigan leyendo y no se olviden de respirar :D_


End file.
